


Power

by cinnamorose



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Mikaze Ai, Rimming, for the one person i wrote this for: uwu enjoysies, im back at it again w porn for a friemd, uwu this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: Ai looks nice under you, but his words are even better.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> hi i dont like the summary but i dont like no summaries
> 
> take a shot every time i put ass-related play in my writing

“Hmm… Don't tell me you've stopped for any reason.”

Your tongue goes over his hole, your eyes focusing on Ai’s head. You watch as he turns to look back at you, his eyes intense. There's pleasure in his eyes… As well as annoyance that you’ve stopped. “What did you do that for?”

You mumble against his ass, begging him for something,  _ anything _ , to grind against. He reaches back, taking your hair into his hand and pulling you upwards. “Then start thrusting against me, why don’t you? Be good for me.” He growls, staring back at you as he presses his ass to your dick. God, you want to get out of your underwear, but you know he won’t let you out just yet. Instead, you bite your lip and whisper a thank you as you thrust hard into him, gripping his hips. Your voice is quiet, though you’re noisy. Faint moans and whines, begging him to let you get out of your underwear, to let you fuck him properly, but you can hear him humming happily under you in the way he always does when teasing.

“Mm… Come on, darling, show me  _ just _ how badly you want it.” He murmurs. You push down onto his back, thrusting against him hard and listening to the way he moans out. “Yes, ah, just like that,  _ just _ like that…”

You whimper, leaning down and biting at his neck, before begging again to get out of them. He purrs happily and reaches back to pet you. “Alright, pet, go ahead and get out of them for me. You better go and get the lube, too.”

A shudder runs down you as you pull away, slipping out of your underwear finally. As you stand to pull away, you watch as he slowly sways his hips for you.

God, you’re not gonna be able to take much more.

* * *

“Nh!  _ Ah! _ Harder, harder, be a good, good boy for me.” Ai moans loudly, his hands reaching back to tangle into your hair. “Be a good boy,  _ my _ good, good boy, and- _ Ah! _ ”

You thrust into him particularly roughly, your hips urged on by his praises, and you feel his hand grip your hair tightly. “Just like that, just like that, yes, yes, ah…” He’s noisy, sounds falling out of him like water from a massive hole. A thought crosses your mind related to that, and you bite down on Ai’s shoulder with a muffled moan and some sharp thrusts into him.

“Ngh-! Wa-Wait, be careful!” He scolds, gripping your hair tighter. “Be  _ careful _ , you know how easy it is to damage my skin.” You whimper, pulling back and licking at his shoulder in apology. He grinds his ass back into you, pulling at your hair. “Keep going, pet. Keep fucking me like the good boy you are.”

You shudder hard at his obscene, uncensored words, hide your face into his neck, and start to pound into him again, listening as he moans out.


End file.
